Screw Superstition
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian regrets insisting he spend the night before their wedding apart from Emma and she regrets letting him walk out the door. After hours of yearning for each other and getting no sleep, they seek each other out.


**Note** : I'm really hoping we get a scene with Emma and Killian before their wedding. Would love to see something like this. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Screw Superstition: Part 1/1...**

"Bloody hell," Killian groaned, as he turned in bed for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last three hours.

He finally settled on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his captain's quarters.

"What the devil was I thinking insisting I spend the night apart from Emma? I must have been mad," he muttered.

They had been separated too many times already. When Killian returned this last time, he swore he would never again spend a night away from Emma. But he had wanted to honor the traditions of this realm. David had told him about this particular one. Now, Killian wondered if he was simply trying to prevent him from sleeping with his daughter one last time before they were married.

He knew they didn't need anymore bad luck or to tempt fate, but he also knew that they were fated to be together. In his heart, he knew nothing could stop that.

But spending the night away from his bride-to-be was proving easier said than done. He could no longer sleep without Emma by his side. He had grown accustomed to the weight of her head on his chest, her fingers entwined with his. He reveled in the feel of her leg tangled around his own. He loved the way her body fit perfectly against his and how his arm felt wrapped around her. And he loved waking up and looking into her beautiful eyes. He adored seeing her smile, a smile only he could garner. It all brought him comfort and peace.

Of course, he also missed making love to her. But it wasn't about the sex. He missed the way they connected on every level when they joined as one.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed, willing the morning to come so he could marry his true love and never have to spend another night away from her.

...

Emma let out a long sigh as she stared at the vacant spot beside her. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink in three hours. She ran her hand across the spot Killian normally occupied, smiling at how the mattress dipped down a little where he usually lay. Her hand moved to his pillow, sweeping across it. She pulled it close to her body, bringing it to her nose. She smiled at his scent that lingered on it.

This is what she had done while they were parted. She held his pillow close and tried to imagine it was him. She swore she would never again spend a night away from him once they were reunited.

Emma had never been a good sleeper, not even as a kid. She would toss and turn and wake every couple of hours. She could never seem to turn off her mind to get a proper night's rest.

And once she became the savior, it only got worse. Her dreams were plagued by villains and monsters. Her mind was tortured by frightening uncertainties. The burden of being the savior plagued her.

But then Killian moved in with her. She would curl up next to him and he would stroke her hair and whisper comforting words in her ear. He made her feel safe and calm and at peace. For the first time in her life, she got restful nights of sleep, despite her uncertain future. He did that for her and she knew he always would.

Emma squeezed her eyes closed and pulled the pillow closer to her. God, how she wished he was here now.

...

One hour later, Killian threw back the covers and jumped out of bed.

"To hell with superstition," he grumbled, as he quickly dressed and climbed above deck.

...

An hour later, Emma tossed the pillow beside her and crawled out of bed.

"Screw superstition," she said, as she hastily threw on her clothes.

...

It was destiny. It always had been. And they would always find each other.

They could barely contain their excitement as they spotted each other walking on opposite sides of the street in front of Granny's at 3:30 in the morning.

"Swan?"

"Killian?"

They practically ran to each other, meeting in the middle of the street, right where they'd had their kiss after she admitted she couldn't lose him. It had been a turning point for them. One more wall knocked down.

And now here they stood, on the day of their wedding.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time, before chuckling at how in sync they were.

Killian reached out and caressed her cheek. "Why aren't you asleep, love?"

"I couldn't. Not without you."

A smile pulled at his lips. "Aye, me neither. I'm afraid we've tempted fate though. I've seen the bride before the wedding. I hope bad luck doesn't follow."

Emma shook her head. "If death couldn't stop us from being together, nothing can. And whatever happens, we'll deal with it together."

Killian grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She looped hers around his neck, as he placed a kiss to her lips. When they parted, their foreheads remained touching.

"I can't believe in a few short hours we'll be married," Emma said.

"Aye, neither can I."

Emma tilted her head as she pulled back slightly. "Where were you headed just now?"

Killian shrugged. "Home. To be with you," he admitted.

Emma smiled widely at his admission.

"And you, love?"

"To your ship. To be with you."

Killian chuckled lightly. "Seems we have a decided lack of willpower."

Emma shook her head. "No, we just know where we belong."

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, I've known for a long time."

They fell into silence for a brief moment before Emma broke it.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose there's no point in observing the superstition any longer."

"Should we just go home?"

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "I have a better idea. The sun will be up in a couple of hours. Perhaps we can go sit on the docks and watch it rise together."

Emma smiled as she slipped her hand in his. "I would love that. But don't you think we'll be completely exhausted for our wedding if we don't get any sleep?"

Killian shook his head. "I think the very thought of spending the rest of my life with you will give me all the energy I require."

Emma grinned as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Same for me. Let's go."

...

Emma and Killian sat in silence on the docks, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

It was one of the things Emma loved most about being with him. They could just be together in silence without it feeling uncomfortable or awkward. She couldn't do that with anyone else.

She slowly lifted her head and dug into her pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. She held it up to him.

"I have something for you," she said.

Killian cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Apologies, love, I'm already betrothed to the most beautiful lass in all the realms."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "It's your wedding gift."

Killian smiled and took the box from her, lifting the top with his hook. His eyes widened in surprise at the necklace that lay inside. It was a gold crescent moon. It had belonged to his mother. His father had given it to her on their wedding day. She wore it everyday until she passed when he was six. Killian had nothing to remember her by, until now.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Your brother," she replied.

"Liam had it?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, apparently your father kept it with him all of those years. After his death, Liam kept it too since he knew it was special to him. As soon as he heard we were engaged the first time, he brought me the necklace to give to you on our wedding day."

Killian blinked back tears, as he leaned down, cupping her cheek and kissing her. "Thank you, love. It means the world to me."

"Now it will feel like a piece of your mother is with you when we get married."

"She used to love the way the moonlight hit the water. She could watch it for hours. All of those lonely years at sea, I would stare at the moon and the light on the waves and it helped me feel closer to her."

Emma lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "Now all you have to do is look at the necklace."

Killian nodded with a small smile, as he placed it around his neck. "I will treasure it always."

Emma placed her head back on his shoulder and he pulled her as close to him as possible. Soon, the sun had finished its ascent into the sky.

Emma sighed. "I guess I should get back home. I'm pretty sure my mother is probably already waiting on our doorstep."

"Aye and your father and Henry will undoubtedly be arriving at the Jolly Roger any moment now."

Emma smiled. "Henry told me you asked him to be your best man. Thank you. It means so much to him."

Killian grinned. "Well, I figured he was a bit too old to be ring bearer."

Emma laughed and then entwined their fingers as she met his eyes. "You have been an amazing father figure to him, Killian. We are both so lucky to have you."

Killian shook his head, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm the lucky one."

...

They walked hand in hand along the docks until they reached the Jolly Roger.

"This is you," she said, trying to hide her disappointment at having to part from him until the wedding.

"I can hardly believe the next time I see you you'll be walking down the aisle toward me."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I can't believe we're really getting married."

"I love you, Emma," Killian said, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too."

They lingered there for a few long moments, fingers still entwined, neither wanting to leave the other.

Killian licked at his lips. "I was going to wait until our wedding night to give you your wedding gift, but seeing as I want to prolong our time together and you did give me mine already, I think it only right I give you yours now."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Okay."

He hooked his thumb behind him. "It's on my ship."

Emma eyed him suspiciously, her eyes dancing in delight. "This isn't just some ploy to get me into your bed in your captain's quarters, is it?"

Killian chuckled. "I'm afraid I didn't think of that."

Emma waggled her eyebrows, as she dragged her hand down his chest. "Too bad."

He shook his head, his knuckles brushing her cheek and his thumb tracing her lower lip. "No, love, the next time we make love I want it to be as husband and wife."

Emma felt her heart race at the thought. "I can't wait."

He took her hand in his again and led her aboard the ship. They climbed down into the captain's quarters and he moved to his desk. He opened a drawer and lifted a small velvet box out. Killian walked back to Emma and handed her the box.

Emma opened the box and smiled. Inside, there was a gold bracelet that had swans going all the way around. Each swan was paired with another to form a heart.

"It's beautiful," she said, her smile widening.

"Would you like to know where I got it?"

"Amazon?" Emma asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I haven't a bloody clue what that is."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Where did you get it?"

Killian's eyes met hers, his voice lowering. "Up on that beanstalk, right after we met."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "You've had it all this time?"

"Aye, love." Killian took her hand in his. "I think a part of me fell in love with you up on that beanstalk, Emma. I found the bracelet during our search for the compass. I had every intention of giving it to you before we headed back down. But then you left me up there."

Emma dropped her eyes. "I do regret that."

Killian brought her hand to her chin and lifted her head so she would meet his eyes again. "Don't. I didn't deserve your trust."

"Why didn't you leave it up there? Why would you keep it? The next time we saw each other, you made it clear you were done with me. "

Killian chuckled softly. "Ah, the lies we tell ourselves. Much like it was a one time thing."

Emma laughed at that. "True."

Killian looked into her eyes. "I felt a connection to you, Emma, up there. I hadn't felt a connection with anyone for so long and it filled me with the tiniest shred of hope that things could get better, that I could be better. And then you left me up there and I thought I had been foolish to think that we could have any kind of connection. I thought I had been foolish to believe that I could change for the better, that my life could change for the better. But I couldn't bear to leave the bracelet behind. Something deep inside still told me one day you would change my life and I should hold onto it."

Emma smiled, as she ran her fingers across the bracelet. "I'm so glad you did."

"Of course, I hope you can forgive the fact that technically it is stolen," he added with a grin and a shrug.

Emma laughed and bobbed her head. "I think I can overlook it."

She pulled the bracelet out of the box and proceeded to struggle to put it on her wrist with one hand.

"Honestly, I don't know how you are so skilled with just one hand," she said.

"Many years of practice," he replied. "Allow me."

He gently lifted her hand with his hook and then held the clasp open with his fingers while he placed the other end between his teeth. Emma sucked in a breath as she watched him.

"This brings back memories too," she said. "I'd be lying if I said that watching you bandage my hand using your mouth wasn't sexy as hell."

Killian winked at her, as he used his teeth to drop the end of the bracelet into the clasp.

"Oh, I know, love. You did a dreadful job of hiding your desire for me."

Emma chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It was exhausting. I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore."

"As am I," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

They pulled back a moment later.

Emma sighed. "I don't want to leave you," she said.

Killian brushed her hair behind her ear. "The sooner you go, the sooner we'll meet again at the end of the aisle and then we will become husband and wife."

Emma smiled from ear to ear, her eyes lighting up. "I can't wait."

"Nor can I," he said, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Now go, love."

Emma kissed him once more before turning around and heading above deck. Killian moved to the porthole and watched her go until she disappeared from view.

The first time she had walked away from him, he felt that tiny bit of hope that had bubbled up inside of him disappear. But, this time, as he watched her go, he was filled with hope for a future he once thought impossible.

Emma knew he was watching her until he could no longer see her and it made her smile. She had spent her whole life running and people in her life always left. But she knew she didn't need to run anymore and she believed deep within her heart that he would always be by her side.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate hearing what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
